Plumbers' Helpers
The Plumbers' Helpers 'are a team of superpowered youth (primarily rerumas) authorized by the Plumbers to carry out peacekeeping missions. The Helpers were founded in 2006 by Pierce Wheels, but were later disbanded, before being revived in 2035. Currently led by Max Glenn and supervised by Gwen Tennyson, the Helpers are dedicated to promoting peace and empathy between humans, aliens, and rerumas on Earth, and protecting all three from the threats that they face. History 2006-2010 The original Plumber's Helpers were a team formed by Pierce Wheels, consisting of himself, his adoptive sister Helen, and Manny Armstrong. All three were orphaned human rerumas whose alien traits developed in adolescence. Not realizing their true heritage, the team blamed aliens for their condition and set out to take out any aliens they found, using a Null Void projector which they believed was a disintegrator to eliminate aliens. After Pierce was accidentally sucked into the projector and presumed dead, Helen and Manny encountered Ben Tennyson and his team, and learned of their true nature as the children of alien Plumbers. Manny and Helen returned to the Null Void to rescue Pierce, and in the process joined forces with Max Tennyson, who was also trapped there. Alongside Ben, who returned to the Null Void to rescue them, the group defeated Dr. Animo and saved the Null Void from his enslavement. The Helpers then returned to Earth and aided in repelling the Highbreed invasion; at this time, rerumas Alan Albright and Cooper Daniels joined the team. Months later, the team passed an official test and became Plumbers, formally disbanding. In 2011, Pierce Wheels was killed by the Forever Knights during the Purge, and the former members of the Plumbers' Helpers went their separate ways. The team remained dormant for the next twenty-four years. 2035 In 2019, the Plumbers were devastated in a galactic conflict known as the Twilight War, which also saw the death of Ben Tennyson. As a result, human-alien relations on Earth became increasingly complicated, and humans quickly rose up in opposition to cohabitation. The Homeworld movement saw the removal or persecution of countless aliens in the U.S. and beyond, with the Plumbers being able to do little about it due to their near-destruction. In 2035, Magister Gwen Tennyson began efforts to restore the peace between humans and aliens on Earth, and chose to reform the Plumbers' Helpers under the leadership of Max Glenn, the son of Plumber Kelly Glenn, for the purpose of protecting aliens and humans alike. To aid him in his task, Gwen and Kelly gave Max the Omnitrix, which they had been given by Azmuth after Ben's death. Max reluctantly agreed to lead the team, and went on to recruit three rerumas: Betty Augen, Niko Yamamoto, and Lyssa. The team also attempted to recruit reruma Zach Shiyurei, but his disagreements with their goals and leadership led to him becoming their enemy. Zach eventually formed his own team of rerumas consisting of himself, Sitre, Jack Shelley, and Luna Long. This team, known as the "Initiates," became major enemies of the Helpers. Mission The Plumbers' Helpers, while authorized to carry out select Plumber missions, are not an official Plumbers unit but rather an unofficial group existing solely through the authorization of a Plumber Magister. In 2010, the Magister providing this authority was Max Tennyson, while in 2035, it is his granddaughter Gwen Tennyson. Because they are not an official Plumbers unit, the Helpers do not require a formal mission statement, but nonetheless, Gwen Tennyson has created unofficial goals of the Helpers are justification for their existence, referred to as the "Three P's": * To promote coexistence between humans, aliens, and rerumas on Earth by representing a bridge between different species and societies. * To protect the Earth from threats that Plumbers may not be able to adequately deal with due to their drastically lower numbers after the Twilight War. * To provide a safe environment for rerumas to develop their abilities under supervision and protection by Plumber authorities. Current Members * 'Max Glenn '(15), human. Max is the son of veteran Plumber Kelly Glenn, and was given the Omnitrix by Gwen Tennyson in order to aid him in his role as leader of the new Helpers. * 'Betty Augen '(14), human-Opticoid reruma. Betty's reruma traits manifested recently, and she was abused by her parents until Max recruited her into the team. * 'Niko Yamamoto '''(10), human-Galvanic Mechamorph reruma. Niko was once the Mechamorph symbiote known as '''Ship, but developed human DNA due to an injury sustained in the Twilight War. * Lyssa (13), human-Appoplexian reruma. Lyssa was formerly enslaved by PFF leader Hunter Cain, but was rescued and recruited by Max and the Helpers. Past Members * Pierce Wheels * Helen Wheels * Manny Armstrong * Cooper Daniels * Alan Albright Category:Groups Category:Plumbers' Helpers